wings_of_fire_creepy_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
Wings Of Horrors:Vampires
Prologue Tsunami was outside on a walk when she heard a noise coming from the bushes she walked towards the bushes and soon a tall black and white Sea-Wing with red eyes came out and looked down at Tsunami “Hello...” Said Tsunami to the Black Sea-Wing although he didn’t say anything he just chuckled and opened his mouth showing his Vampire fangs.Tsunamis eyes widened as she tried to step away but was stopped when the dragon grabbed her by the arm and held on tightly ”HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” She squealed The Dragon laughed and bit her on the neck. Tsunami shrieked and scratched the Sea-Wing on The Snout and he hissed and descended into the shadows. As Tsunami flew back to the mountain but passed out in the hallway. Later she woke up and noticed her skin was much darker and her eyes where red then she realized she wasn’t her normal self anymore she was now a Vampire. Chapter 1 Tsunami walked into the library and crawled onto the ceiling and crawled towards Clay ”HEY CLAY!” Said Tsunami Surprising Clay Clay shrieked and fell over as Tsunami laughed ”What The Heck Was That About Tsunami?!“ Said Clay With anger in his voice “And Why Are You Hanging From The Ceiling?!” “Aah So Many Questions” Said Tsunami coming down from the ceiling onto the floor “What Do You Mean?” Asked Clay Tsunami didn't say anything she just snickered left the room. Whats Up With Her? Clay Thought Tsunami headed towards the great hall and was about to step out of the mountain but as soon As she put a talon outside the cave she got a slight sunburn on her talon ”OWW!” Said Tsunami bringing her talon back out of the sunlight as she headed back towards the library. Later that night Tsunami was sitting near the fireplace in the library as clay walked up to her and sat next to her “Hey Tsunami I Brought You Some Food” Said Clay As he set down a cooked turkey with garlic on it Tsunami wrinkled her snout in disgust at the garlic as she looked back into the flames of the fire place ”Aren’t You Gonna Eat?” Asked Clay ”No Thanks I’ve Completely Lost My Appetite“ Mumbled Tsunami “Ok...” Said Clay dragging the turkey away Tsunami looked at Clay as he dragged the turkey away and drooled like He was covered in barbecue sauce. ”He Looks So Juicy.....” she whispered to herself ”I Just Wanna Suck The Blood Out Of Him....” suddenly there was a roar coming from the great hall and tsunami got up to see what it was she poked her head out of the shadows to see what it was. At the entrance was a small gray and blue Rainwing who was soaked from the rain,Tsunami walked up to the Rainwing and looked down at her ”Hello Young Dragonet...” Said Tsunami putting a talon under the Rainwings chin “Are You Ok?” “C-Can You Help Me?” Asked The Rainwings In a shakey voice “I’ve Been Injured Really Bad And I Ripped My Wing” ”Oh That Looks Bad” Said Tsunami “If You Like I Could Give You A Place To Spend The Night” The Rainwings looked up at Tsunami and nodded her head “Ok Come With Me” Said Tsunami with The tiny Rainwing following her Tsunami opened the door for the Rainwings As She closed the door behind her and locked it ”This Is Where You'll Be Staying“ She Said “You Can Sleep In My Bed” She set a talon on the bed ”Here Lay Down” The Rainwing laid In Tsunami’s Bed getting herself comfortable. Suddenly Tsunami pinned the Rainwing On Her bed as the Rainwing Squealed and Squirmed trying to get out of Tsunamis grasp ”Hey Let Me Go!!” Screeched The Rainwing Tsunami chuckled and opened her mouth showing her vampire fangs “Any Last Words?” Asked Tsunami ”D-Dont Kill Me....” Said The Rainwing Almost Crying Tsunami then bit her On the neck and sucked the blood out of her neck as the Rainwing let out one final screech before dying of blood loss. Tsunami then started to eat the Rainwings flesh and organs and then threw the bones of the Rainwing in the river as she went up back to her room and drifted off to sleep. Chapter 2 Tsunami woke up and yawned as she stretched and walked out of her cave and into the library ”Goodmorning Everyone” Said Tsunami with a yawn as the Dragonets In the room waved at her ”Hey Tsunami” Said Clay “Are You Ok? You’ve Been Acting Super Strange Lately” ”I’m Fine Clay” Said Tsunami As she walked to the fireplace and chuckled she saw Sunny sitting at the fireplace and sat next to her putting a wing around her As she stared into the flame. ”Hey Tsunami” Greeted Sunny ”Hey Sunny...” Replied Tsunami still staring Into the flame ”How Are You Doin?” She Asked Tsunami looked at Sunny but didn’t reply instead she smirked and licked her lips Sunny Looked at her awkwardly and tried to walk away but Tsunami pulled her closer and gestured for Sunny to follow her as she got up and walked out out of the library with Sunny following her as they both entered Tsunamis room and Tsunami locked the door ”Now....” Said Tsunami leading sunny to a closet opening the door to the closet ”Get In......” Sunny slowly walked in the closet as Tsunami got in with her.She pushed Sunny over as she fell to the ground and Tsunami pinned Her down “Tsunami What Are You Do-“ Sunny was cut off when Tsunami put a piece of cloth in her mouth ”MMMMMM!!!” Screeched Sunny with a muffled voice ”Shhh...” Whispered Tsunami “Soon It Will All Be Over” She opened her mouth as Sunny saw her vampire fangs and spat out the cloth and bit Tsunami on the snout as Tsunami let go and hissed in pain while Sunny scampered off unlocking the door and running to Starflight In tears ”STARFLIGHT STARFLIGHT!!!” Cried Sunny Jumping Into Starflight’s Arms ”Woah Woah Sunny What‘s Wrong?” Asked Starflight “Ts-Tsunami She Tried To-“ Before She could finish her sentence Tsunami burst into the scene grinning like a maniac ”Where Are You Sunny?!” Said Tsunami. Tsunami turned and saw Starflight with Sunny in His arms and Tsunami dropped the grin "Uhhhh...." "STAY AWAY!" Yelled Sunny "Tsunami Whats Going On?" Asked Starflight Tsunami didn't respond and disappeared into the shadows. Later that night while all the Dragonets were asleep Tsunami got up and dragged Sunny into her room as she tied Sunny's arms and legs together and clipped her wings together. Chapter 3 The Next Morning Sunny Woke Up Tied In Tsunamis Closet Again This time her arms and legs were tied together and her wings have been clipped together ”WHAT THE?!” Screamed Sunny Struggling To Get Out Then she Felt someone cover her mouth as she looked up and saw Vampire Tsunami giggle and Tsunami uncovered her mouth “Ts-Tsunami What Are You Doing?!” Said Sunny Tsunami walked up to Sunny and put a talon under her chin “There Is No Tsunami.....” She Said “Call Me...... Blood-pool” “B-B-Blood Pool?.....” Said Sunny ”Yes Exactly....” Replied Blood-Pool “Your My Next Meal Dear...” “N-Next Meal?!” Shrieked Sunny In Horror “Yes I’m Just Looking For The Right Time To Eat You...” Said Blood-Pool as she Licked the side of Sunny’s face And Sunny gagged ”Please Tsuna-“ ”Ahem?” Interrupted Blood-Pool ”I Mean... Blood-Pool Please This Isnt Like You” Said Sunny ”Hehe.... I Know This Isn’t Like The Old Me..... But This Is The New Me.....” She Replied as She walked outside of the closet as she stood in the doorway and looked at Sunny ”See Yah Later Dear...” Said Blood-Pool as She closed the door behind her Sunny then tried to curl up but couldnt. Tsunami walked into the Library as Starflight walked up to her and said: ”Hey Tsunami Have You Seen Sunny?” ”Uhhh... No I Haven't Seen Her...” She Replied suddenly her stomach started to rumble “Uhh I’m Gonna Go Get Something To Eat...” Said Blood-Pool Blood-Pool walked to the prey center and she looked at Winter and drooled as she walked up to him and put a talon on his shoulder “Uhhhhh....... What?” Said Winter ”Hello Winter Darling..... Can I Have A Word With You?” She Asked “Uhhh Ok...” He Replied as He followed Blood-Pool Into Her Room “So What Do You Want From Me?” Asked Winter Suddenly Blood-Pool pushed Winter onto the ground and pinned him down as she put a piece of cloth in his mouth and tied his hands together “Oh Sunny...” Said Blood-Pool As She opened the door to the closet and saw Sunny laying on her back and was sleeping ”Awww How Adorable” She Cooed as she Put Winter down next to Sunny and left the room “Hey Tsunami!” Said Clay as He saw Blood-Pool leave her room “Uhhh Hey Clay What's Up?” Asked Blood-Pool ”Oh Uhh Turtle Told Me That You Him And Anemone Are Getting Invited To A Party At Corals” Said Clay ”Oooh Ok” Replied BloodPool As She Went To Get Ready Off The Party. Chapter 4 It Was 9 PM And It Was Almost Time For The Party As Tsunami Turtle And Anemone Where Flying From Jade Mountain To The Summer Palace.And As Soon As They Got There They Were Welcome With Open Wings By Queen Coral ”Im Glad You Could Make It To The Party Children” Said Coral ”Sissies Brother!” Said Auklet The Youngest Of The SeaWing Princesses In Excitement ”Alright Lets Get This Party Started!” Said Anemone (Hours Later) The Party Was Going Good and all the SeaWings In The palace where enjoying the party “Hey Mother I Got Something For You” Said Bloodpool ”Ok What Is It Daugh-“ Before Coral Could Finish She Was Smashed On The Head With A Glass Cup ”Ugh Daughter Why’d You Do Tha-“ Bloodpool Then Grabbed Her By The Neck And Sank Her Fangs Into Her Neck and sucked the Blood Out Of her body.Everyone In The palace started to scream and panic including Turtle and Anemone ”Wait! Wheres Auklet?!” Said Turtle Auklet scurried under the table and covered herself with her wings “I’ll Take Care Of This!” Said Anemone as she ran up to bloodpool and pushed her over ”Tsunami Stop This Isn’t You!” Bloodpool Then Got Up And pinned down Anemone “P-Please Don’t Kill Me!” “Oh It’s Ok Im Not Gonna Kill You..... I’m Going To Make You Just Like Me..... Beautiful!..” Said Bloodpool as She Sank her fangs and injected Anemone with the virus as Anemones scales started to shift colors and her eyes turned pink. ”No!!!! Anemone Are You Ok?!” Said Turtle Anemone laughed and looked at Turtle, Suddenly the lights went out and Turtle was knocked out cold. Auklet was still hiding under the table, she whimpered and was to scared to come out